Fated Meeting
by Suou-Akaika-Akemi
Summary: Pure fluff, inspired by a pic where Viktor amd Yuuri were way younger than in the anime, so even in this story they meet earlier. No explicit content (only kisses) male x male if u don't like it don't read it!


A.N.: inspired by a pic (thanks for the artist who drew it!); Viktor is 16 and Yuuri is 11 years old. And obviously this is an U where they meet earlier and in different circumstances and Viktor speaks Japanese.

Disclaimer: DONT OWN ANYONE ONLY THE PLOTLINEEEEE

Plus English is not my first language so pls forgive my mistakes - namely spelling mistakes, wording mistakes (and maybe some grammar mistakes too...) oh and typos. Please ignore them. Even though I re-read the story there might be some...

Yuuri was at least three years old when he started skating. He couldn't help but love the feeling of the cold wind slapping at his face whenever he moved on the cold hard ice.

He was six years old when he decided he wanted to be a professional skater. He clrearly remembered the moment he decided it. He was watching TV - the junior figure skating in particular - in the livingroom when one of the youngest competitors, a certain Viktor Nikiforov from Russia entered the rink. Viktor was eleven years old at that time, but he skated like a true pro. He was a prodigy for sure. His body moving in perfect sinc with the music, perfectly expressing and conveying the emotions and the meanings the music carried; his long silver hair flowing with grace, following his body. That was the moment Yuuri decided he would be a professional figure skater so he could skate in the same rink as this boy. Ever since this moment he never stopped following Viktor's life and progresses. He never stopped fawning over him. He continued to train hard and becoming a better and bettet skater for the sake of competing in the same rink one day. In a month, his walls were full of Viktor posters and when he was eight, he finally got a poodle like Viktor had. He even named it Viktor - Vicchan for short.

Of course, being slightly chubby and having a more femminine figure (he had a nice waist like girls had) he was bullied by his schoolmates. This pushed him to skate more and especially alone in the nearby rink and to go to Minako's ballroom to learn ballet. The first time he met Viktor, he was 11. He was on his way out of the house to practice skating alone, when he heard from the TV in the livingroom that Viktor Nikiforov decided to drop training in Russia and disappeared off the radar to train alone. His coach said he eloped somewhere abroad and if anyone finds him please contact him. They flashed a phone number amd then went on with the next news. Feeling sad and hollow because of this, Yuuri padded his way to the rink. Opening the door to the building he thanked that no one was there, only the owner who nodded cheerfully and went back to his own busines. Entering the dressingroom, he noticed someone else's bag and training clothes. A bright red 'RU' script on the bag showed that the guest was probably Russian or simply had a bag from Russia. He was about to chicken out and go home when he heard a barking earily similar to Vicchan's. Adding up two plus two and the possibility of who could be in the rink made his little heart beat faster and faster. He changed quickly, laced his skates and grabbed his lucky pen. He silently shuffled to the door, trembling a bit as he cautiously opened it. Upon entering the barking got more excited and suddenly a brown fluffy and heavy bundle jumped on him and started liking him.

"Ahaha Makkachin~ who are you squishing there?" An all too familiar voice asked laughing. What was strange though, that it was clearly Japanese. Makkachin - the dog that turned out to be a poodle - barked and wagged his tail jumping off Yuuri. The boy was flushed, his glasses askrew. He looked up and flushed even more. Viktor was standing infront of him, his hand stretched towards Yuuri, a gentle smile played on his lips, his cheeks dusted with a light pink. His now even longer silver hair cascaded on his shoulders like a waterfall and framed his angel-like face like a halo.

"U-um... th-thanks," Yuuri squeeked as Viktor helped him up, coaxing a gentle chuckle from the other.

"You like skating too?" Viktor asked with a wide smile, noticing the blades the younger boy wore. Yuuri blushed, nodding. "Want to skate with me?"

"C-can I?" Yuuri asked in a small voice hope shining in his eyes. Viktor laughed and beckoned the bespectacled boy to follow him.

"What's your name?" He asked once they reached the rink and took Yuuri's hand guiding him through the ice and skated along with him.

"Y-Yuuri Katsuki," The Japanese boy replied timidly.

"Do you know who I am, Yuuri?" Viktor asked with a misterious smile.

"O-of course! V-Viktor Nikiforov! T-the best skater ever!" Yuuri exclamed shyly, though excitement was audible in his voice. He flushed deeply realising that his adoration for Viktor could be clearly understood from his voice. Viktor laughed ruffling his hair and stopped their skating in the middle of the rink. Bending down a bit to meet Yuuri's eye level he gazed deeply in the boy's eyes.

"Do you want me to teach you some moves?" He asked with a loving smile. Yuuri nodded eagerly and fiddled with his fingers, obviously trying to ask something. "Yes?" He pried gently. Yuuri just took out a pen from his pocket and fiddled with it, blushing. Viktor realised instantly what he wanted, but pressed a bit. "Yuuri, you will have to tell me what you want, you know?" He said sweetly with a loving tone. Yuuri blushed more and took a deep breath.

"C-can I have an autograph and a picture with you, please?" He squeeked looking away.

"Why not, sweetheart," Viktor chuckled ruffling the boy's black hair. He took his phone and made a few selfies with the boy. "I will print these photos of us in two copies once we're done here and I'll give you one set," He chimmed happily and Yuuri smiled nodding. "Where do you want me to write my autograph?"

"H-here," Yuuri thrusted his hand in front of Viktor. The Russian male nodded happily and wrote his name both with Russian letters and Latin letters.

"There. I'll also sign the pictures once they are printed," He said happily adding a heart to it. "Now you sign my hand, ne?"

"M-me? B-but I'm no one-"

"Nonsense, it's only fair that way, come on now," Viktor chided smiling sweetly. "Write it in Japanese too if you can, ne?" Yuuri nodded and carefully wrote the kanjis of his name and wrote his name also with Latin letters (he does study English after all). "Will you put a heart next to it like I did?" Viktor asked with a pleading smile. Yuuri flushed and nodded as he drew a little heart next to his name.

"I-Is it fine?" He asked looking at Viktor, who in response beamed happily and gave a kiss on Yuuri's forhead.

"Perfect! You'll sign my set of pictures too," He exclaimed hugging the raven to his chest. "Now how about I teach you some jumps?"

"I-I already know how to jump while spinning once!" Yuuri stuttered excitedly.

"Will you show me?" The Russian silver haired boy asked encouragingly and Yuuri nodded preparing himself. He skated a lap and jumped spinning actually twice in the air.

"That was actually two spins!" Viktor clapped enthusiastically. "You did great! How about you try practicing this now and then I'll show you a Triple Axel, ne?"

"R-really?" Yuuri beamed happily and Viktor nodded with an eager and loving smile. And so Yuuri practiced to do two spins in the air. He fell many times, though Viktor was there to catch him every time and encourage him to try it again. After an hour or so Yuuri managed to do two spins confidently, occasionally doing three spins but falling, straight into Viktor's awaiting arms.

"Yuuri, Yuuri~ you're an unpolished gem, I can see that very well," Viktor said once as he catched the little boy from slamming face first into the ice. "But there is no need to push yourself okay?" Yuuri nodded a bit disappointed in himself.

"I-I always fall. I'm not a gem," The little boy said sadly. "And I'm chubby," He added dryly.

"Yes, you're like a cute little Kobuta-chan," Viktor chuckled. "But your stamina is amazing! And look, you now are able to do two spins in the air! An hour and a half ago you would've fallen no?" The long haired boy added with a smile. Yuuri nodded, gratefulness and hope shining in his eyes. Viktor couldn't and didn't resist the urge to squeeze the adorable bundle into his arms in a loving hug. "You really are cute my little Kobuta-chan!" He exclaimed happily. Yuuri hugged back with a small smile being incredibly happy to be able to hug his idol. If not for a few bruises and the ache in his muscles he'd think this was a dream. Then suddenly his stomach growled. Viktor laughed out loud.

"S-sorry," Yuuri looked away embarassed. "I need to go home and eat."

"Can I come with you?" Viktor asked with a hopeful smile. "And then if your parents let you we could soak in the onsen! It would be a perfect way to call it a day, ne?"

"U-uh I live at the onsen, my parents have an inn there," Yuuri stammered with a happy smile.

"Really? Perfect!" Viktor threw his hands in the air happily then clapped. "Lets change then, and you too Makkachin! Come!" The Russian boy said as he took Yuuris hand and guided him off the rink. Makkachin wagged his tail and happily ran around them while the two boys changed. Exiting the building, Yuuri guided Viktor to his house, the inn with the onsen his parents ran.

"Mom, dad! We have a guest!" Yuuri's voice chimmed through the house as they entered. Viktor muttered a polite 'Excuse me for the intrusion' and took his shoes off, putting them next to Yuuri's.

"Who is it?" Hiroko asked peeking out of the kitchen whilst a poodle, eerily similar to Makkachin came forth yipping cheerfully.

"Hi~" Viktor greeted and Makkachin barked happily nuzzling the other poodle's nose.

"It's Viktor Nikiforov!" Yuuri declaired excitedly. "And Makkachin!"

"Oh God, it's true!" Hiroko gasped. "Come boys, sit down I'll cook you some food! Is katsudon fine?"

"Yes please!" Yuuri replied. He guided Viktor to a kotatsu un the livingroom and motioned for him to sit with him even though it was summer.

"What's katsudon?" Viktor whispered quietly.

"Pork cutlet bowl, you'll see it's delicious. It's my favourite food!" Yuuri said with a happy smile. Viktor nodded and waited eagerly for the food to arrive. "And what's your dog's name? I didn't know you had a dog same like mine," Viktor asked cheerfully as he looked at Makkaching and the other poodle happily playing around.

"U-um, it's Vicchan," Yuuri stammered blushing. "I named him after you," He added blushing more.

"You named your poodle after me?" Viktor asked grinning. Yuuri nodded blushing even more and Viktor laughed heartily hugging him. "I'm extremely honoured, really," He chuckled and Yuuri shot him a shy didn't have to wait long, when Toshiya and Mari joined them just as Hiroko brought the food out.

"My, if it isn't Viktor Nikiforov," Toshiya exclaimed and patted Makkachin who wagged his tail excitedly. Viktor smiled and waved.

"Oh my God!" Yuuri's sister yelped surprisedly, then frowned. "Shouldn't we call the number from the news?" Mari asked noncommitally then shrugged sitting down.

"Please don't call that number, it's Yakovs and he is angry at me right now because I eloped in order to train alone," Viktor pleaded with a sheepish smile.

"Lucky you we don't have the number memorised," Hiroko chuckled placing a bowl of katsudon in front of the kids and gave a little meat to Makkachin. Viktor's eyes widened at the food's sight, and he immediately digged in (yelling an overjoyed 'vkusno~') enjoying every bite of the food. Dinner passed with pleasant small talk where the Katsukis offered Viktor to sleep in the inn until he decides to go home. Viktor accepted happily, eager to sleep in Yuuri's room - though he didn't voice this thought of his. After dinner the two boys decided to soak in the onsen to loosen their muscles up, while Toshiya retrieved the Russian's luggage from one of the neighbours who hosted Viktor until then.

"Yuuri, will you make my hair in a bun please?" Viktor asked as he sat next to Yuuri in the hot water. In the backround you could hear Vicchan and Makkachin yipping and barking happily at each other.

"I-I can try," Yuuri nodded and twisted the silky silver hair into a bun - Mari a year ago had long hair and she taught Yuuri how to make a bun - and secured the bundle of hair with the band Viktor handed him.

"Ah it feels nice and tight," Viktor commented with a satisfied air once Yuuri finished his hair.

"You like it?" The small raven haired boy asked hopefully.

"A lot," Viktor grinned kissing the boy's cheek, who in turn became red as a tomato. "How about we play a little bit?" The Russian asked cheekily. Yuuri looked up questioningly when suddenly water splashed in his face and felt two pair af hands gently gliding on his sides, tickling him.

"No-hahaaa nohoo s-stohohop hahaahaa," Yuuri laughed arms flailing around in order to stop the elder male but to no avail. Viktor grinned giving Yuuri a little pause and before he knew it he too was splashed with water in the face, then being tickled by two small chubby hands.

"T-time ouhuhtt haahaa STO-stohoopp," Viktor shrieked and managed to keep the small hands off his side due to him being stronger. Then the tickling and splashing started again and went on for half an hour until Toshiya announced that the two boys should go to sleep. Both boys panted laughing as they obliged.

"Ne, Yuuri~ can I sleep with you?" Viktor asked once he changed into his pajamas whilst scratching a happily yipping Makkachin's and Vicchan's ears.

"U-umm..." Yuuri blushed not knowing what to do. He didn't want to be impolite by refusing but he didn't want to accept either, because it would be damn embarrassing if Viktor saw all his posters up the wall. Not even waiting for an answer the silver haired teen barged into Yuuri's room, coming to an abrupt stop once he switched on the lights. Looking around a faint rosy tint coloured his cheeks as he grinned cheekily.

"You never told me you admired me this much! It's so cute!" Viktor exclaimed hugging a blushing and trembling Yuuri. "I again feel extremely honoured!"

"U-umm t-thanks I g-guess?" Yuuri stammered back, hiding his face into the teen's arms.

"Aww that one's my favourite," The Russian pointed at a photo on Yuuri's table. It had Viktor hugging Makkachin in it.

"T-tat's my favourite too," Yuuri squeaked in a small voice. "I-if you'll let me go I'll take out the futon for you," He added and Viktor tsked.

"Ne~, Yuuri, Yuuri~ we will be sleeping together in the bed," He grinned as Yuuri spluttered blushing more. He let little Yuuri go only to smooch a kiss on his cheek.

"F-fine," The smaller boy said gulping, willing his heart to stop beating too fast. Viktor chuckled and entered the bed, motioning for the Japanese boy to join him. Makkachin and Vicchan were already lying next to each other on the feet of the bed, relaxing. Yuuri gulped again and slid next to Viktor, who immediately draped the covers on him and wrapped him in a cosy embrace.

"Good night, my tasty little Katsudon," Viktor whispered sweetly into Yuuri's ear as he plucked off his glasses and put them on the night stand.

"G-good night Viktor," Yuuri whispered back in a small voice and soon fell asleep in Viktor's loving and warm embrace.

Two weeks later Viktor went back to Russia, however he brought Yuuri with himslef (with the parents' allowance of course) and the two started training together. Both grew up with a successful career, becoming Russia's and Japan's most famous skaters. And of course the two fell in love with each other pretty soon.

"Yuuri, remember the first time we met?" Viktor asked relaxing in the warm water of the onsen. He was 21 and Yuuri was 16 and they were currently taking a short break from training in the onsen Yuuri's parents had. He could make out Makkachin's and Vicchan's happy yipping as they played together somewhere in the house.

"I do," Yuuri replied to the elder man's question. "It was in the nearby rink. Why?" He scooted next to the now short haired Russian who grinned and draped himself all over him. "H-Hey!" Yuuri flushed; he still wasn't good with dealing with Viktor's knack of invading his personal space, even though this was an everyday occurrance ever since they met.

"Because I realised that most probably that was the moment I fell in love with you," Viktor answered grinning up to Yuuri... Who was a flushed stammering mess. "It has been for a while now, that I started wondering when exactly did I fall in love with you. Most probably when we first met," He explained.

"I-I a-am flattered," The Japanese teen replied, blushing even more. "I-I love you too," He stated in a voice barely above whisper, though for Viktor it was loud enough to hear. He immediately reached up and molded their lips together, making Yuuri gasp in pleasure. The kiss was slightly sloppy, though it clearly expressed the love they felt for one another.

As the years went on, they got married and lived happily ever after with their adopted kids.

Fin~ \\(= =)/ kk guys i kno its a crappy and abrupt ending but c'mon it's a happy one xD


End file.
